


Adoration

by ancient2new



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancient2new/pseuds/ancient2new
Summary: ThoughtsHe is not mine.None of my thoughts are true of him, just some thoughts i have





	Adoration

Him in his glory  
we in the dark

His Voice and his Body are our Pleasure  
the Public adoration is his safe Place

when we sleep after beeing in his Concert, we dream of him  
when he goes to Clubs after his Concerts, working out his Passion  
feeling the Adrenalin from the Show  
working of the Lust and Power

When we see him, struting, dancing, flirting in Concerts  
when we listen to him, his eloquent words, his Charming Humor  
his Cheekiness and sweet Fun in singing all over the World,  
his nice and cool way in handling us sometimes crazy Fans,  
we see Confidence.

We will never really know if that is what he feels all the time,   
but when we felt angst for him, he calmed us  
when we wanted to lecturing others for him, he told us to be nice,  
when we are beeing crazy around him, he smiled and hugged us.  
He is our soothing and constructing center.  
In a world of so much evil, he gives hope.

No he is not an Ingenieur, a Doctor, a Politician, a Soldier, a Policemen, a Religious Figure.

He is a Singer. Just a Singer, but he gives Hope for a Moment of Peace, a Moment of Sweetness, a Moment of Pleasure, a Moment of Fun.  
We as Glamberts are loving him for it and all the little Extras his wonderful Persona shows us.


End file.
